How to Spend a Friday Afternoon Right
by Tomato guppy
Summary: Oneshot, I don't really know what to say for a summary other than there's sex and stridercest sex is great. Thanks for reading!


You had come home from school on the late bus again, which you really hated to do on a Friday. Your Spanish grade was getting to the low 40s and really crappy Fs don't fly in the Strider house according to Bro. It's not your fault the class is absolute shit and you'd rather be drawing your amazing cartoons than listening to your extremely loud and extremely blonde teacher.

You go to the apartment complex you live in with your guardian, Bro, and get into the elevator. Your iPhone buzzes in your pocket, and you take it out only to see a lovely text message from your Bro. "Speak of the fucking devil," you say as you read the message, grinning slightly.

'Hey lil man, I hope you actually stayed after school and didn't ditch it and go fuck your boyfriend.'

You sighed. You kiss your best bro to shut him up once and now he'll forever tease you about it.

'what no karkat wasnt even at school today'

'If you say so. Hurry up and get inside, I have a surprise for you.'

You sighed and put your phone back in your pocket. The elevator finally stopped, and you go out. Floor number 59 was where you and Bro lived ever since you were 4 years old, and you never wanted to leave. It was awesome in your house. No rules, junk food every night, and strifing on the roof every other Saturday with Bro.

You walk into your apartment complex and throw your backpack down in a corner, making your way to the fridge. When you opened it, you jumped back quickly as a bunch of shitty swords fell out. "God fucking dammit, Bro!" you shouted in hopes that he heard you. Suddenly, you could feel the warmth of someone else's body heat radiating off of them and onto you. You gulped and turned around, seeing Bro staring straight down at you, his triangular shades reflecting in the light of the afternoon Texas sun. "What did ya say there?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if there was any drinks in this fucking house. I get thirsty too, y'know."

Bro smirked and ruffled your hair. "You're thirsty, eh? Well I can definitely change that. You just gotta say the right things."

You flushed, you knew exactly what he was talking about. You've been in this situation before and you knew there was no way out. "Fine..." you say, looking down at your shoes.

Bro lifted you over his shoulder and carried you to the living room. "I knew this was gonna be a kickass Friday. I could feel it in my balls."

"Wow that's really gross Bro I think you should get that checked out." you say, still trying to keep your cool.

Bro plopped you on the couch and tossed you a couple of apple juice boxes, which you sucked down quickly. "Thanks man, you know what to get me to make me happy." you smirked.

Wow that was something that made Bro stare at you more than usual. Your smirk wavered. "Bro?"

"Yea I can't wait much longer so you done sucking those juice boxes yet?"

You dropped both boxes on the table and sat uncomfortably on the couch while Bro stood in front of you, arms crossed and staring straight at you. "...Yea I'm done."

"Awesome." he grinned. "You know what to do."

About five minutes later, Bro had you laying underneath him, softly panting. White blonde hair was spread across the pillow. Your shades, gone and your ruby red eyes were half lidded and staring up at him, full of lust and desire. Your small, delicate body was spread beneath him and all Bro could do was stare at first and wish that the moment would last. But he knew it wouldn't as the intense desire took over him.

"B-bro. . . " you moaned as you felt Bro lean closer and take your ear between his teeth. "Please."

"Tell me what you want," Bro insisted, his voice hoarse with want.

You couldn't help but blush slightly. "I want you, Bro. . . I want all of you. I want to feel you inside me."

"You sure you can handle all of me, lil man?" Bro grinned mischievously. "I need to be persuaded more. Keep going..."

You groaned. "I want you to touch me," you said instead, his face turning a darker red.

Bro's grin widened as he slid his hand down your exposed chest and over the waistband of your boxers. He placed his hand over your hard-on and applied a bit of pressure.

"Ah!" you cried out before clamping your mouth shut and turning your head away in embarrassment.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Bro nodded and chuckled as he lowered his lips onto yours and gave you a deep kiss. "But you really shouldn't make too much noise. You'll wake up the neighbors."

You didn't really care at that point but you didn't say a word as Bro lowered his mouth to your neck and kissed and licked his way down to your sensitive nipples. Bro took each of the hardened nubs into his mouth in turn before continuing down to his desired location. He briefly sucked on the skin above the waistband of the boxers before tugging them down to reveal your hard member.

Bro took a moment to glance back up and meet your dark gaze. What he saw made his already impossibly high desire grow. He lowered his mouth to kiss the tip of your member before beginning to lick and suck on it gently. He took you deeper and deeper into his mouth until finally he heard you moaning and calling his name.

He licked his lips, hard with desire, as he brought his face back up to yours and kissed you again. "Now what?" He asked. "You wanted me to touch you and I did more than that. Are you satisfied with just that?"

You shook your head, your cheeks turning red again. "Damn it, you know what I want Bro!"

"I do. But I think that if you really wanted something. . . "

He stopped speaking when he noticed your hands reaching out to the zipper on his pants. "What do you think you're doing?" Bro held you down on the couch. "That's cheating. Tell me what you want."

"Fine. . . I want you to. . . Fuck me," you covered your face with your hands as your cheeks reddened cutely.

'Motherfucking adorable' bro thought as he smiled gently and leaned down, pulling your hands away, and kissing both of your cheeks softly before pressing his lips chastely against yours. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you like that, it's just. . . Sometimes it feels like I'm pushing you into this."

You didn't say anything in reply. You simply wrapped your arms around Bro's neck and stayed silent. But Bro knew that this was the most he would get out of you, for now anyways, so he simply began stretching you with the lube so he wouldn't end up hurting you.

They'd done this many times by then but you were still afraid whenever you and Bro began. When Bro slid his fingers into you, you stiffened in discomfort and buried your face into Bro's neck.

Eventually, though, Bro heard your muffled moans by his ear. He felt his own member throb at the sound of them before he finally, gently, slid himself into you.

Whenever he was with you in this way, you found yourself to be the happiest in the many years of your existence. It was as though you two were completely in sync with one another. You sometimes wished that it could last forever, that you could stay this way with him forever.

But you knew that it wasn't possible.

Slowly, you both came to the height of your mutual pleasure and came together in a burst of passion. As you and Bro lay on the bed afterward, you in Bro's arms, Bro drowsily whispered into your ear, "I love you."

You smiled and said back before falling into a blissful sleep, "I love you too."****

_** ((I was in this rp where I was Dave and one of my bros was Dirk and we did it in a treehouse so I was motivated to make this! Sorry if it's not that great, this was my first time writing something like this!))**_


End file.
